Fae's immortal love
by Happyfish
Summary: This is a crossover with the dresden files.


Fae's Immortal Love

Happyfish: I do not own Labyrinth or the Dresden Files.

Sarah had almost convinced herself in the weeks after her trip to the Labyrinth that it had not been real, whether it was a nightmare or a dream she was unsure. However that perception was shattered when her birth mother came by to pick her up and take her for the several months that she lived with her mother as was their agreement. Her mother was not only an actress, but a Wizard, she was surprised and very pleased that her daughter was showing signs that she had magic. She had thought that she might not since she did not show magic at the age when it usually showed. She was trained in her magical powers, and learned of other races, including the Fair Folk. Once she found out about Jareth's reputation and true nature, his words, "I have been generous." Were very, very, accurate, she shuddered in fear at what he might have done to her or Toby. Then she found out that eating the food of the Fae was either deadly and/or unwise, she was bound to Jareth's world because she ate a bit of the cursed peach that Jareth himself gave to Hoggle to give to her, but he had let her go. Or at least she thought he had, it had been seven weeks since that time. Over the next seven years she trained in her powers, she had gone to college in Chicago and was apprenticed to Harry Dresden because she was incredibly powerful, also she did not seem to get along with Warden Morgan. She would on an occasion summon her fae friends, Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Diddymus and talk about things.

Hoggle warned her one day, "His Majesty still loves you Sarah, be careful, the Wizard/fae treatise is going to up for negotiate in two months. He knows that you are a wizard and they are havin' the talks in the city in which you reside. He WILL find out again an' I'm really, really sorry I gave you that peach."

"I have forgiven you for that Hoggle," said Sarah, "Although now I know all the complications and consequences of it. Hopefully I will be able to get time off and go home for at least some of the time the Fae are here."

She hid her worry and fear under her enthusiasm, Harry knew something had upset Sarah, her eyes were a darker green, he knew she had nightmares, but about what she never told him. Apprentices and Master Wizards had to live together because of the odd magical accident the younger wizard made.

Harry knew that she had been having worse nightmares lately and so he said, "You know Sarah, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, after all everyone has secrets that they like to keep, but sometimes it's better to share the weight of the secret."

She looked up at him and asked, "Do you think I could visit my father, step-mom and half-brother soon?"

"Why," he asked.

"… I haven't seen them in months." She replied Honestly.

"That's true," he said, "but you are still hiding something."

"My mother was where I got my magic from, but she broke up with my dad when I was nine," she said, "I did not know that I had magic or that it was real, until I was fifteen."

"Oh," he said, he prompted her when her vice faded.

"The first magical creature I ever met was a Fae." Sarah croaked, "he knew I was a wizard, and that I didn't. He was… terrifying, beautiful and…"

"I've had the misfortune to meet Fae as well," said Harry sympathetically.

"He called himself the Goblin King." She said.

Harry jerked back in surprise and worry saying, "You meet the ruler of the fifth season?! He is one of the most elusive and reclusive of the Fae rulers, as well as one of the most unpredictable, cruel… No wonder you have nightmares. Hell, you probably know more about him then, what has been gathered about him in the centuries that he has been alive."

"I… I have been to his kingdom, or at least a small part of it." She said. "I defeated his labyrinth."

That made Harry stare at her with a new found respect, "all of the magical communities had heard about some being defeating his near impossible labyrinth, but no one knew who it could have been."

"I was very, very lucky and had help from some of the denizens of the Labyrinth." She said, "I nearly did not succeed."

Harry had heard from Morgan that the Fae/Wizard treatise was coming up to be renewed, revised and redrawn, Morgan had said that if he did anything to screw it up Morgan would hunt him down to the ends of the Earth and let the Fae do whatever they wanted to him.

"I think I would like to have the full story," said Harry rubbing his nose between two fingers.

"Alright, but I ask that you not judge me until I have completed my story." She asked.

"Of course," he agreed warily.

So she told him everything, from the unwise and childish wish to her powerful ending, there was several minutes of silence as he processed what she said when Bob piped up saying, "That is quite the tale Sarah, indeed you were lucky to come out of an encounter so unscathed. I'm glad that you know it now, although what worries me is the peach you ate. Now whether or not he decides to do something about it or if he simply forgot something like that. It's doubtful, for one as old and strong and intelligent as he. He might try to do something at the accords. Because I have no doubt that he will come to them this time. Oh, what an event that will be!"

"Oh shut it bob." Said Harry exasperated, "Unfortunately I cannot let you hide at your parent's house because all wizards in this distract must _stay_ in this district from a couple of weeks ago until the accords are over in several months' time, but we can take precautions. They will most likely be doing the treaty thing in the headquarters of the elder Mai, which is the golden Dragon, so stay away from there, carry cold iron and salt with you."

She nodded and said, "I will do that, thank you for not lecturing me."

"Back then you were a kid, kids to stupid things, I am mad at your mother for not warning you about wishes and all that when you were younger. You do have fault for what happened, but not all of it." He said.

=-=-=-=-=-= time skip tra-la-la =-=-=-=- time skip tra-la-la =-=-=-=-=- time skip tra-la-la

It was unusual for Mai to be surprised, but she was, the Goblin King was coming to the treaty renegotiation, at that could spell trouble, he was a trickster and a very powerful Fae with some of his powers known, and had powers that they did not know he had. Why he was coming she suspected was more than deciding to negotiate a treaty, he usually went along with the other Kings and Queens of the other four courts on matters like this. What was his agenda for coming her, she did not know, she did not like it, but it had the potential to be either good or bad. It was usually both with Fae, and in particular, that fae king. The child of the erlkonig and the former queen of the winter court Jadis was a powerful and wily one. She had warned Morgan about this so he would be on guard for the Goblin King's particular brand of mischief, his could sometimes be a very subtle thing. The younger wizards were getting restless when the news came out, it was of no big surprise, most, if not any of them had met a fae before, and that was a good thing, might see one during this time, they were also nervous of the thought of maybe meeting a fae from what they had read and heard about the Fair Folk. Young ones were silly and foolish that way, but alas there was a slight twitch upward of her mouth at the antics of youth. Also, it was said that the Goblin King had a paternal fondness of children of any kind, including human children.

=-=-=-=-=- time skip tra-la-la =-=-=- time skip tra-la-la =-=-==-=-=- time skip tra-la-la

The other rules were surprised when Jareth decided to go with them to meet with the Wizard's for the renegotiation of the treaty between their two realms. They left and arrived at the appointed place at the appointed time, the talks started with speeches about why they were all gathered her for, what this meant, and how blah-blah-blah. Jareth was bored, very, very bored, but in this mortal city resided his love Sarah, and she had been trained well in her powers. One of the reasons why he decided to come was to seek her out and speak with her on… certain private matters. She would listen, as he knew that she knew more about him, his reputation and all that, he had kept his eye on her and Toby as he was able. Oh, how both of them had grown, true little Toby was still quite young but Sarah, she was of age, and had been for several years. It was part of the reason why he had not summoned her back, he knew her full name, all those that stepped even so much as a foot onto his lands, he knew everything about them. There were secrets, except for his own in his lands, something that the other rulers suspected about him, and that made them extremely wary of him and the messengers that they sent to him.

=-=-=-=- change of scene tra-la-la =-=-= change of schene tra-la-la

Sarah tried not to be nervous as the days seem to stretch as the treaty negotiations started, especially when the breaks started, she had thought she had seen one of Jareth's goblins once or twice, but she dared not try to look again at them or at them at all. Sarah was so distracted about work, stress and worry that she did not hear a car honk, when she did she froze, but someone grabbed her and pulled her out of harm's way, the person was tall, and their scent vaguely familiar, sending warning bells clanging in her head.

"Sarah, Sarah," said a familiar male voice lightly scolding her, but mostly amused, "it's a good thing that you have me to rescue you."

She tensed and looked up with dread as she saw the figure of someone she had hoped that she would never see in her life again, Jareth, the king of Goblins and the Labyrinth ect., ect., ect.

"J-" she started to saw but a gloved finger pressed down on her lips and his said, "hush now precious, you would not want anyone else to hear you say that name form your lips."

As he spoke he sifted his grip on her hip, he still held her face with his other hand, a frighteningly gentle, tender and dare she think it, loving, expression on his face as he said, "I am glad that I get to see you, speak with you, touch you, again my lovely precious Sarah. You have grown even lovelier since last we met my dear Sarah"

"You were generous," she murmured softly, without really meaning to say these words, "once I started training and learned about Fae, particularly about you. I hadn't known then."

She did not like how he called her my Sarah or how he said her name, it was unsettling, his light but possessive grip on her was telling. He did still have feelings for her, just like Hoggle said he did, this was going to be difficult.

"I know." He said, there was a smile on his face, one that made her gut clench painfully, he was planning something. "have you ever had a peach since your time in my labyrinth?"

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she reluctantly said, "no, I haven't."

"Ah, such a pity," he said, "Peaches are my favorite fruit."

"Could you let me go?" she asked before mentally scolding her for her wording.

Grin he wore changed to a more predatory and serious one as he said, "No, not again my dear Sarah, you are _mine_ you always have been. Ever since you ate that peach. Now precious, since you know about certain things about you. Will you come with me and be my queen?"

"You have n-" she started, but Jareth gently held her mouth closed and tutted at her and said, "Oh but I _do_ have power over you don't I? After all you ate fruit of the fae after all. Besides, you wouldn't want the treaty talks to go badly do you? I have influence over the other monarchs, and you do not want me to get upset now do you?"

Her face went pale, but she frowned at him and asked, "How would you have influence of the rulers of the other courts?"

"Oh Sarah, my silly precious one," he laughed, "one of my powers and one of the areas I rule over is time, and time rules over everything my dear."

Jareth seemed to sense something he did not like for he scowled slight and set her down saying, "others are coming my lovely Sarah. Farewell, the talks are going to resume soon. Do stop ignoring my goblins, they do like their future queen."

With that he let her go and moved to a distance away that it looked like they were just having a normal and innocent conversation as others, a few wardens and a few of the leader wizards came into view. Morgan noted that Sarah was speaking, albeit at touch nervously, with the Goblin King, she was being polite, but she looked as if she were about to collapse or something. Speaking with Fae Kings could be tiring for Wizards, particularly the younger ones, as choosing the right words were harder for them. Also, there was a certain air about him, that unbalanced even the most centered and calm of Wizards.

"Goblin King," said Morgan calmly.

"Ah, Morgan," he said with a sharp smirk. "What a pleasure to see you so soon."

"The talks are going to resume in twenty minutes." He reminded him.

"Very well," he turned toward Miss Willam's and said, "good bye, my lovely little one, may we meet again."

Sarah looked at Morgan and then at the Goblin King before saying, "I do believe that there are others more important to talk to than myself."

The Goblin King just shook his head with a chuckle and a smirk and vanished from their sight, the other wizards walked back toward the building where the treaty talks were at.

"Are you alright Miss William?" he asked with a touch of genuine concern.

"I'm not sure," she replied wearily.

"I think you handled that well," said Morgan, "for when I saw him there was no agitation, that's a good thing, I think, an amused Fae King."

Sarah pretend to be shocked and made her eyes widen with a slight gasp and stared up at Morgan. Before starting to say, " I knew he was a Fae, and he seemed like a powerful one, but I did not know he was one of the kings… I don't think I offended him."

Morgan spoke, " I figured that you did not know that he was a king. A Fae, yes. Although be on your guard, it's never a good thing to gain the interest of a Fae."

She gave a nod of understanding and replied, "Yes warden Morgan."

"Good day." With that he did his disappearing trick.

With no one else around she went to the alley nearby and leaned against a wall and covered her face in despair, Jareth had not forgotten her, that was something that she was hoping for since, it was something that Fae did about humans. Why? Why had her mother ever gave her that damned book. If she had not have been given it, then she would not be in this mess. Sarah understood better what Jareth had been offering before but, certain things about the offer she did not want to dwell on. At. All.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- change of scene tra-la-la =-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-= change of scene tra-la-la

As the two sides started to argue on how long the new treaty, if they ever agreed on it, would last, so Jareth with slight exasperation formed one of his crystal balls and tossed into the air and it shattered with a loud noise and light. That shut every one up and the looked, or glared at him and he said, "now that I have your attention and you are all quiet, I have a proposal. Every time we come to renegotiate the treaty because the time is up on it this sort of nonsense happens. So what if when do we all decide to agree on mostly fair terms that this one should be permanent."

When one of the others try to say something he raised one of his hands in a vaguely threatening way and gave them a firm look before saying, "In many cultures there has been a time and still is now, something called an arranged marriage. What do you think about that?"

They looked at him in stunned silence for a brief period of time before the other Fae monarchs nodded and agreed with the Goblin King on that idea and looked toward their counterpart. The wizards looked at each other and whispered quietly before Ancient Mai said, "the wizard in question must know what is happening and decide for their self."

"That sounds agreeable." Said Jareth with a Cheshire grin then added, "How about to limit the wizard choice pool to just this city and its surrounding smaller areas? As for the Fae… those in this room and the underlings that we have brought."

"That sounds fair." Said all the others.

'My plan is working out perfectly,' thought Jareth with an inwardly triumphant smirk that would have made the others on edge and worry for the world.

"But how do we know if the choice has happened?" queried one of the Wizards.

"By hosting a masquerade ball of course," drawled Jareth while he raised an eyebrow indicating he thought they were being deliberately obtuse.

After several more weeks of arguing they had the new treaty all hammered out and the White Counsel had the ball room set up and told their people in the affected area. Those that did not have proper ball attire were given it. Sarah had been given a package with no note, warily she opened it and saw a beautiful pearlescent gown that had tiny pearls sewn into part the hem, neckline and sleeves, the dress ended at her ankles the sleeves went down to her elbow and hung loosely, the neckline dipped just low enough for a hint at her cleavage. The dress was made from silk and satin, the others thought it was very lovely. She hated it. It reminded her of the ball that she had before, and this time there would be no way for her to smash her way out of it. Not without dire repercussions, so she decided to play his game, for now at least, the taste of peaches slowly faded of her tongue. There was a pendant, shoes, and all the other accessories that a person would need. With a sigh and a shudder she knew who this had been from, the other female wizards saw the outfit and insisted that she wear it. All of them helped each other with their hair, she had loose curls that were restrained by a silver ribbon that had been in the package. There had also been a mask given as well, it was white and silver, it was not a full face mask, it looked vaguely like the phantom of the opera's mask, except it covered the spots around both eyes. It's form was vaguely owlish, it indeed and feather, one of the girls said that the owl feathers looked like they had belonged to a barn owl. Except that the feathers had been dyed white and silver.

'Curse Jareth,' she thought irritated, 'he did this on purpose, at least it's not as poofy as the other one had been."

When she looked in the mirror she had to restrain a scream, she had seen herself in the other one, she had looked pretty, but in this one she looked almost unearthly.

'Damn him.' She growled mentally.

"Lighten up and smile," said one of the others, "it's not like any of us will be chosen anyway, were all much too young and without reputation to catch anyone's attention."

"I hope you are right," Sarah said, "I just do not like the color white."

"You look lovely." Said one of the others.

'No,' she thought. 'I look like a bride or something.'

At that thought she shuddered, and shook her head and forcefully removed any sort of thought out of her head of that kind of nature. They had arrived at the place where they were to be dancing, also those that did not know how to dance were taught the basic dance steps. Sarah noticed her mentor and could not help and smile at how uncomfortable he looked, so she went over to him, mask not on yet and said, "you should relax more mentor."

"Sarah…" said Harry a touch admonishing before he had a good look at her and the frowned as he asked, "where did you get that?"

"It was a gift." She replied in an undertone.

"Ah," said Harry. "so he didn't forget you."

"No and I wish he had," Sarah replied.

"I hate being in this sort of thing, I feel like I am being strangled." Harry complained.

"Quiet Dresden." Said Morgan, he had come over to make sure that Dresden would not cause trouble. " It is time for us to go in. William, you have to go back to the women line."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Oh give her a break would you Morgan." Harry said irately.

"You can be too nice to her sometimes." Retorted Morgan before he went back to his place.

Everyone was expected to dance at least once in the night and no one could leave until it was over and the lucky couple were announced. Sarah spotted Jareth immediately, he was wearing the same outfit he did when he danced with her in the drugged peach incident, the mask was the same black mask, but it covered only the top have of his face and was tied onto his face this time. She looked away before she could be accused of staring at him, there was one change in his attire besides that, his pants fit him and were not indecently, illegally, tight. Jareth mentally grinned in delight when he saw his beloved Sarah in the outfit that he had sent her, he had left no note in or on her package, but she would know it was from him. He was excited to dance with her once more, though he had seen her earlier in this circus of a diplomatic headache, it was not enough.

He moved toward her when she was distracted as the music started to play the first song of the night he went to her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Sarah turned and knew who it was, Jareth, she wanted to say no, but there was a warning in his eyes that told her not to, besides it would look odd of she refused so she accepted. They moved in that same dream-like fashion as when they were in the magic crystal glass ball of Jareth. While they danced Jareth and Sarah danced they spoke about things, there was a lull in conversation he started to hum the song he sang at her in the peach-induced ball.

She frowned at him and Jareth chuckled at her and stopped humming and said, "my precious Sarah, as I know you are aware of why we are having this masquerade ball is to find a compatible fae-wizard couple to marry to make the treaty permanent and I think that you and I are the perfect couple for this."

"You were the one to suggest the marriage weren't you?" she asked a bit angry and resigned at the same time.

"Yes, precious it was," Jareth said with a smirk and he grew more serious and said, "you are coming back with me back to the castle beyond the Goblin City, after all you ate food from my realm and you know what that means. So agreeing to marry me now to satisfy the treaty is the best thing for you. I will give you some time to think about this my dear Sarah."

Neither of them spoke after that for a while as they danced, Jareth made sure that no others could cut in and lead her away from others who tried to dance with either of them. Mai and Mab watched the two dancers, and she said, "a striking couple those to make, it seems as if they know one another, I know that one of them is Jareth, but I am unsure of the charming young female. I think that she is one of your kind Ancient Mai."

"Perhaps," she replied, " a striking couple they make indeed. He does not want her to dance with others I notice, as well as not wanting to dance with others. He seems oddly possessive."

"Hm…" was the response given.

Later that night Sarah asked Jareth if they could stop dancing, she was tired and hungry, that he noted when her stomach gave a growl at them.

"Very well my dear," he replied and reluctantly he released his grip on her reluctantly as she went to the food table and sat down to rest and eat.

She sighed and relaxed for the few minutes that Jareth was away from her, thinking over what he said to her and with a sigh she decided, albeit rather reluctantly she would tell Jerath that she would agree to marry him. Jareth and been watching her and noted the resigned look on his face and new that he had won, she would come back with him willingly.

He strode over toward her and asked as he stretched his left hand toward her, "Shall we dance again?"

"Yes," she replied grabbing his hand and they danced again.

After several more dances, the ball was winding down and then the leaders went up to a podium that had not seemed to be there before and reminded them of why they were all there.

After a magic word or two both Sarah's mask and Jareth's mask dissolved and Mai said, "So it has been decided, the Goblin King and this young wizard shall marry in one week's time."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-== change of time tra-la-la =-=-=-=-=- change of time tra-la-la =-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sarah contacted her family and told them that she was going to get married soon, they came and it was a joyous experience for everyone involved, although she was nervous of what her life was going to become after this ceremony was over. Although, the smile that Jareth had on his face seemed like one of genuine joy, he actually looked rather handsome when he smiled like that. After the human ceremony was over they had the party and once that was over, there were long farewells and once Sarah was whisked away to Jareth's kingdom the fae marriage ceremony happened.

=-=-=-=-=-= change of time tra-la-la =-=-=-= change of time tra-la-la =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jareth was slowly turning Sarah into a Fae so that she would be able to stay with him forever, she had been upset when he had first told her that, but she accepted it eventually. The other leaders thought that she truly was his other half, kept him from being to unnecessarily cruel, even by their standards, eventually they had a couple of children.

~ the end.


End file.
